


The Dangers of Home Education

by vix_spes



Series: Into The Unknown 'verse [31]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Isolation, Kid Fic, M/M, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: The Bond pack attempts to deal with the dangers of home education and isolation.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Into The Unknown 'verse [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/308742
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	The Dangers of Home Education

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would end up writing quarantine fic (and certainly not for a series that I haven't touched for 2 years) but I couldn't resist...

When Q emerged from what had proved to be an entire day of interminable meetings with not only his team or the executive branch of MI6 but with other executive branches from the various international agencies, he definitely had a headache brewing. He loved technology, he really did but the number of video conferences and meetings that he had to sit in on at the moment was truly exhausting and there were far too many of them. Just one problem arising from the current global situation.

Really, though, the most infuriating thing was having to deal with the morons that were currently running the government. Of course, MI6 was technically overseen by the government but that didn’t mean that Six had to like everything they did or approve of it. Indeed, Q and Tanner spent a lot of time messaging each other angry emoji’s and expletive riddled amazement at the ineptitude at how the situation was dealt with. The one thing that both he and Tanner were grateful for on a daily basis was that they didn’t have the misfortune to be their counterparts across the Atlantic given everything their president was saying.

Given that the whole country was on lockdown – or supposedly (Q was secretly advocating sending the double-0’s after anyone who ignored the rules) – and no agents were on missions for the minute, pup care had been left to Q’s mate and his partner-in-crime, Alec. That was a cause for concern but, given that Q’s workload hadn’t diminished despite the pandemic, there was no other option. However, there was one more pressing concern now that Q was aware of it.

The house was silent.

His home was very rarely silent. Why would it be when it was occupied by himself, two alphas and two pups the majority of the time? Now, the silence of the place struck him as more than a little ominous. James hadn’t said anything about them going out when he had delivered Q’s lunch complete with a kiss and a plate of biscuits to get him through the afternoon. Normally at this time, the house was buzzing. James was cooking dinner while Alec entertained the pups and annoyed James simultaneously. It was never quiet. When his pack was silent, trouble was brewing and Q didn’t want trouble. He wanted dinner, a glass of wine, a cuddle from his babies and a kiss from his husband.

The situation hadn’t been easy for his little family. It hadn’t been easy for anyone in the country, or even the world. They had been in lockdown for just over a week and had who knew when it would end. The government may be obfuscating, but Q knew better. He would be willing to bet that things wouldn’t start going to back to anywhere resembling normal until the end of May at least. James and Alec were chafing at the bit being restricted to the house, while Andy was missing his friends and school. The one thing that Q was grateful for was that Aleksandra was still a happy, babbling bundle of joy. At just over a year old, she didn’t understand what was going on other than the fact that all of her favourite people were at home all the time now, instead of coming and going.

At least they weren’t in the Notting Hill flat anymore. As much as James – and Alec – had loved it, it really wouldn’t have worked in the current situation. Here, they at least all had space to get some alone time if they wanted it. There was even the garden so that they could get some fresh air without having to run into any of the idiots who thought that guidelines didn’t apply to them. James and Alec had even taken to using it to spar in the afternoons, trying to keep their hand in.

As Q made his way up from the basement, where he had his home office and James had a home gym, he was struck by the fact that it was still silent. It shouldn’t be. Andy had a timetable from school with things that he was expected to do every day – mostly things like reading, some simple maths work and spellings – although there was also plenty of things like arts and crafts, music, PE and cooking. Irrespective of that timetable, it was never silent. Ever. Q couldn’t remember the exact timetable (that was James’ purview), but he was pretty sure that Andy was supposed to be doing some sort of lesson at the moment.

The kitchen was a disaster.

Q was not a good cook, unless it was tea and he wasn’t sure that that counted. Alec was almost as bad as Q but it was a close run thing. It may not be what people would expect, but James was in charge of cooking and the kitchen was always both spotless and run with the efficiency of a Naval galley. When James was at home, they were all treated to meals that could have been created by a chef at the fancy restaurants he used to frequent so often. When James wasn’t at home, it was a different matter. Alec could make mean vareniki and pirozhki but could still burn toast. Q was a wonder with beans on toast, instant noodles and the perfect cup of tea. They were both experts with a takeaway menu and a phone.

So, the fact that the kitchen looked like one of the testing rooms when 005 had been in it combined with the aftermath of a bomb and a tsunami? That was worrying. There were dishes littering the surfaces, flour covering the kitchen cupboards and a pool of liquid in front of the fridge. A peak in the living room showed that that was no better. The tv was paused on a YouTube channel that Q recognised as doing simple music appreciation for children. The tablet that Andy was using for school was abandoned on the coffee table, glitter and craft items upended on the little table in the sunroom while Alexsandra’s soft toys were strewn over the floor.

There was still no sign of his family though. Pulling out his phone, Q pulled up the programme that he had created to keep tabs on his pack. Nothing too intrusive, just monitoring their life signs rather than keeping track of their location. Just for his peace of mind considering how much trouble James and Alec could get in. There was nothing there that would imply they were in danger. He knew that James would have said something if they were leaving the house, even just a text message. So, they were somewhere in the house.

As he made his way up the stairs, he heard a quiet murmuring as he reached the top and knew that he had found his family.

“James? Alec?”

“Ssssh, Papa.”

The voice of his oldest pup came from Andy’s bedroom and Q headed there. He was not prepared for the sight that awaited him. The two alphas were asleep – Alec on the rug on the floor, James hanging half off the bed – while Andy sat with his little sister in his lap reading aloud from his favourite book, pointing at the pictures for Aleksandra.

Q made his way to them, scooping both his pups into his lap as he sat down in Andy’s previously occupied space. Even asleep, James moved himself to curl around his family.

“What’s going on baby? What have you done to your daddy and Uncle Alec?”

“Didn’t do anything, Papa. They just fell asleep.”

Q hmmed and sat, listening as Andy continued to read and relishing the peacefulness and sense of contentment that descended over him at having his pack close. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there before he felt James nuzzle at his hip, allowing himself to slowly wake up, knowing that he was safe.

“Home education is so much harder than being a double-0. Andy’s teacher deserves a medal or a knighthood or something. This lockdown needs to end soon; Alec and I aren’t cut out for this.”


End file.
